Un hombre ideal para mi
by jessytsuki
Summary: Ella solo queria encontrar a alquien que fuera buen marido, un buen padre, un hombre como pocos que existian en el mundo y que no fuera como el hombre tan arrogante, sexy y playboy como el que llamo a su puerta...
1. Chapter 1

**" Un hombre ideal para mi "**

**Prologo**

**- "Me estoy reservando para el matrimonio".-** declaró Sakura casi sin pensar.

Aquellas palabras eran ya habituales en su conversación. Sakura Kinomoto, con una sonrisa angelical y satisfecha, tomó un trozo de pan y se la llevó a la boca. Su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, sentada frente a ella en la mesa de picnic de Tomoeda Park, miró al cielo y comentó:

**- "Bueno, y ahora cuéntanos algo que no sepamos, Sakura".**

Meiling Ling, la tercera de las quinceañeras que formaba el trío de amigas, añadió apoyándose sobre la mesa:

**- "Es cierto, Sakura, ésa no es ninguna novedad".**

**- "Lo es para Taro Sainako".**- musitó Sakura mirando de reojo una cabeza rubia unas cuantas mesas más allá-. **"No podríais creer lo que intentó hacer la otra noche cuando salimos juntos".**

Tomoyo y Meiling intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Sakura se ruborizó. Sus dos amigas tenían novio, y ambas se habían citado con chicos desde los trece años. Sakura conocía de oídas lo que ocurría cuando dos adolescentes salían juntos: el brazo por encima del hombro, las manos en los bolsillos del otro, las caricias, los besos y los arrumacos... Estaba segura de que sus amigas pensaban que era una mojigata.

La única razón por la que Taro le había pedido que salieran era porque era nuevo en la ciudad y no conocía su reputación, pensó. Pero la falta de experiencia de Sakura con el sexo opuesto no tenía relación alguna con ningún có­digo moral ni con una naturaleza sexual fría. Al contrario, a menudo yacía despierta por la noche preguntándose qué se sentiría, tratando de imagi­nar el contacto masculino sobre sus labios y su cuerpo, fantaseando sobre todas aquellas cosas es­candalosas que había leído en sus libros favoritos. Y cuando finalmente se quedaba dormida a menudo se veía embargada por sueños ardientes, sueños que la dejaban dolorosamente vacía al despertar.

A pesar de lo que sus amigas y vecinos de Tomoeda, pensaran de ella, Sakura tenía una cu­riosidad sexual y una libido perfectamente sanas. Simplemente quería estar segura del chico antes de llegar demasiado lejos, recapacitó. En una palabra, quería estar enamorada. Quizá aquello hiciera de ella una chica chapada a la antigua, pero desde luego no una mojigata, pensó.

**- "Sí, pero él acaba de mudarse aquí"** .- dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros-, **"No sabe que eres una buena chica. Dale tiempo y verás cómo te deja en paz, igual que el resto de los chicos de aqui".**

**- "Sí, con un vistazo a tus dulces vestidos se olvi­dará de sus intenciones de tomarse libertades con­tigo. Y cuando descubra que eres la presidenta del Club Futura ama de casas saldrá corriendo".**

-** "No creo que sea malo pertenecer a una aso­ciación de futuras amas de casa". **-afirmó Sakura mo­lesta.

**- "Nunca he dicho que lo sea".- **señaló Meiling -, **"¿Pero qué chico piensa en fundar una familia a los diecisiete años?".**

**- "No te preocupes, Sakura".- **intervino Tomoyo-, **"Al­gún día encontrarás al hombre adecuado. Me pa­rece fantástico que hayas decidido esperar".**

**- "Sí, eres más valiente que yo".- **confirmó Meiling.

Sakura sonrió, pero en su interior estaba tensa. Sabía que el hombre de sus sueños existía, que te­nía que estar en alguna parte, pero se preguntaba cómo llegaría alli donde se encontraba una pequeña ciudad de Tokio en la que nunca ocurría nada.

Habían asistido al tradicional Picnic Park, una fiesta que formaba parte del Cometa Festi­val, el festival dedicado al cometa Hoshi. En realidad el cometa tenía un nombre científico mucho más formal, Hoshirzynyckolonycki, pero como la gente era incapaz de pronunciarlo lo llamaban simple­mente Hoshi.

Hoshi era un visitante habitual, siempre pasaba exactamente por encima del cielo de la cuidad Tomoeda y los ciudadanos habían llegado a considerarlo suyo. A pesar de ser extraño que un cometa hiciera su aparición en los cielos con regularidad en térmi­nos de tiempo, longitud y latitud, Hoshi lo hacía. Cada quince años, como un reloj, volvía a la Tierra en el mes de septiembre. Y siempre lo hacía por encima de Tomoeda. De ahí que se celebrara el fes­tival.

Por alguna razón Hoshi se comportaba con una regularidad que confundía a la comunidad cientí­fica desde su descubrimiento, doscientos años atrás. Más aún, esa regularidad era la causa de que el cometa se hubiera convertido en algo mítico, algo mágico. Tomoeda había creado todo un in­menso festejo alrededor del cometa. Mucha gente decía que su retorno periódico era la causa del ex­traño comportamiento de los habitantes de la ciu­dad por esas fechas. Personas que por lo general te­nían un comportamiento lógico de pronto hacían cosas extravagantes y extrañas. Las mujeres mayores se ponían minifaldas ajustadas, los maridos se ofrecían para cocinar o planchar, con frecuencia, gente que ni se miraba al cruzarse por la calle caía profunda e irre­vocablemente enamorada.

Y, por supuesto, todos aquellos que gustaban del festival local y consideraban mágico al co­meta creían en el mito de los deseos. Era una idea ampliamente aceptada en la ciudad: todo aquél que naciera en el año del cometa tenía ventaja so­bre el resto de los ciudadanos. Se decía que si esas personas formulaban un deseo durante la se­gunda visita de Hoshi, al cumplir los quince años, entonces ese deseo se haría realidad en la si­guiente aparición.

Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo habían nacido en el año del cometa. Y a los quince años, tumbadas so­bre la hierba del jardín de la casa de Tomoyo, habían formulado su deseo. Tomoyo había deseado que ocu­rriera algo excitante, algo fuera de lo normal. La vida rutinaria de la ciudad, en el medio de una cuidad de nada, le aburría. Sakura, en cambio, se sentía satisfecha de que en Tomoeda nada cambiara. Le gustaba su len­titud y su paz, y creía que era un lugar perfecto para fundar una familia.

Meiling había deseado que algún día su compañero de laboratorio, Ryu Kayazaku, tuviera su merecido. Era un deseo muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta que ambos se pasa­ban la vida peleándose, pensó Sakura.

Sakura también ella había formulado un deseo, un de­seo largamente acariciado. Le había pedido a Hoshi que le concediera un amor verdadero, de ésos que duran toda la eternidad. Deseaba encontrar algún día a un hombre que la amara para siempre, un hombre al que amar con todo su corazón. Forma­rían una familia y compartirían sus sueños.

Sakura estaba segura de que Hoshi concedía siem­pre todos los deseos, y pensaba que, al ser el suyo tan noble, el cometa respondería a sus plegarias.

Después de todo Hoshi era constante, se decía a sí misma, se podía confiar en él. Sakura celebraría su treinta cumpleaños casada y con hijos, estaba se­gura. Hoshi, pensaba, nunca había defraudado a na­die, siempre hacía los sueños realidad.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora :**

Bueno aqui mi primer fic, espero que lo lean y me denjrn su comentario si sigo con la historia o la dejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**" Un hombre ideal para mi "**

**Capitulo 1**

Era septiembre, y los días eran largos y el cielo azul. La gente sentía que engañaba al mundo dis­frutando de los últimos rayos de sol del verano mientras los días se iban acortando y las noches alargando. El brillo dorado de la luz del sol hacía relucir los cuerpos de los bañistas.

Shaoran Li dirigió el telescopio hacia un cuerpo desnudo sobre una tumbona en lugar de hacia el cuerpo suspendido en el cielo. La tumbona estaba en el jardín trasero de una casa, a kilómetro y me­dio más o menos de la suite del hotel en el que ha­bía instalado su observatorio. La providencia le ha­bía sorprendido con aquella magnífica vista mientras observaba los alrededores, de modo que aprovechó.

Había estado estudiando el terreno, echando un vistazo a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, en la que pensaba pasar unas semanas. A distancia, naturalmente. Sin embargo de pronto sentía la ne­cesidad de inspeccionar algo de cerca. En principio la única razón por la que había via­jado hasta aquella ciudad perdida era observar al cometa. Era la oportunidad que había estado espe­rando toda su vida. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, Shaoran amaba los cometas. Le fascinaban sus trayec­torias, sus leyendas, sus mitos. Los cometas nunca dejaban de moverse, y siempre iban a la misma ve­locidad. Eran como vagabundos, pensó emocio­nado.

En realidad sólo había una cosa que le gustara más que los cometas, y eran las mujeres. Por eso sonreía mientras observaba sin pudor aquel cuerpo femenino desnudo bajo el sol del atardecer. Era una vista celestial, de una perfección inigualable, pensó. Tumbada boca abajo y con la cara vuelta ha­cia el otro lado, tenía el cabello castaño, casi rubio. Y una espalda y un trasero medio dorado sin marcas de bikini en el bronceado. Y las piernas, suspiró... Eran largas, delgadas y esveltas, posiblemente las más bellas que hubiera visto ja­más.

Y eso que Shaoran había visto muchas piernas femeninas, de todas las nacionali­dades. Tras escapar de la universidad de Pekin diez años atrás había dado la vuelta al mundo al menos dos docenas de veces. Después de la muerte de su padre, seis años atrás, nada le había impedido vivir una vida libertina y sin tapujos. Siempre había saciado sus apetitos sin inhibiciones, sin importarle que crecieran y se hicieran más voraces con el tiempo. Y en aquel momento no deseaba otra cosa que ver aquellas piernas de cerca. Además del tra­sero, la espalda, el cabello... en resumidas cuentas, a la mujer entera, pensó.

**-"¡Wei!". **-gritó apartándose del telescopio.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo ni de parpadear el mayordomo, heredado de su padre igual que el resto de su fortuna, apareció ante su vista perfecta­mente disciplinado.

**-"¿Sí, señor Li?".**

**- "¿Quieres por favor llamarme Shaoran?".** -objetó haciendo un gesto de cansancio con los ojos, como hacía a diario-. **"¡Sólo tengo treinta años, por el, amor de Dios!".**

Wei, como siempre, en lugar rectificar pre­guntó:

**- "¿Me llamaba, señor?".**

**- "Voy a salir".**

Aquel anuncio era más importante de lo que pudiera parecer, porque Shaoran nunca salía a la calle exponiéndose a que lo arrollaran las multitudes. Y menos aún sin disfrazarse. Un hombre de fama mundial como él no podía permitirse el lujo de acercarse a las masas que, aún con buenas intenciones, daban rienda suelta a sus deseos de llevarse un recuerdo de su persona.

**- "¿Y qué va usted a ponerse?". **-preguntó Wei.

**-" Un traje color berenjena simple, creo".- **decidió tras una pausa-. **"No, espera, mejor algo más de sport". **-añadió mientras el mayordomo se dirigía hacia los armarios, en el otro extremo de la habitación-. **"Después de todo la mujer a la que voy a visitar no lleva nada encima".**

**- "¿Puedo sugerirle el traje de Armani?".-** intervino el mayordomo sin inmutarse.

**- "Perfecto. El gris resalta el color de mis ojos".**

**- "Muy bien".**

Mientras el mayordomo buscaba la ropa, Shaoran se volvió hacia el telescopio, aún enfocado sobre el cuerpo desnudo. La cara seguía vuelta hacia el otro lado, pero había metido un brazo bajo la cabeza y se estaba estirando como una bailarina. Shaoran se puso tenso y se sintió volver a la vida.

**- "Calma, chico".-** se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-. **"Hay tiempo, mucho tiempo si es que depende de mí".**

Y, por supuesto, Shaoran estaba seguro de que era así. Para él era fácil suponer qué haría una mujer en cuanto lo viera, porque todas ellas, invariablemente, reaccionaban igual. Se enamoraban locamente, desfallecían al instante por él, y por lo general lo hacían a montones en una sola semana.

No había ninguna razón para suponer que la mujer del telescopio no reaccionaría igual, se dijo.

**- "¿Quiere que traiga el Huon?".- **preguntó Wei.

**- "Por supuesto".**

**- "¿Y a dónde le digo que van?".**

Shaoran apartó molesto el telescopio del cuerpo terrestre para buscar una indicación con el nombre de la calle.

**- "Dile que vamos a una casa de rosa cerca de la esquina de Bell Street y Mapple Street" **-contestó Shaoran sonriendo y dando un sorbo de whisky-. **"¡Qué gracia, qué nombres tan típicos del medio de aqui!".**

**- "Sí señor. Llamaré a Huon".**

**- "Sí, dile que bajaré en quince minutos".- **añadió Shaoran echando un último vistazo al cuerpo de mujer y comenzando a vestirse-. **"Y dile que se lleve algo para leer, voy a tardar".**

Sakura Kinomoto estaba al borde de la somnolencia, disfrutando de los rayos de sol sobre la piel desnuda, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Abrió los ojos. Era extraño, se dijo. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Pero era imposible. La valla que rodeaba el jardín era alta, y además los vecinos estaban trabajando.

Ella misma habría estado trabajando si tuviera algo que hacer, pensó. Por desgracia estaba descubriendo que levantar un negocio en una pequeña ciudad era casi imposible. Sobre todo cuando el negocio era de diseño de interiores. En pocas palabras: en Tomoeda, nadie deseaba ningún cambio. Nunca. Ni cultural, ni económico, ni en sus casas. En aquella ciudad nunca ocurría nada, recapacitó.

Hubo un tiempo, recordó, en el que adoraba Tomoeda precisamente por eso. Le gustaba la paz y los placeres sencillos, y no deseaba otra cosa que casarse con un chico del lugar y fundar una familia. En realidad aún lo deseaba, se confesó, y quizá por eso precisamente la ciudad la defraudara. Todo en Tomoeda le recordaba las cosas que tanto había deseado y nunca había conseguido.

Cerró los ojos, pero aquella extraña sensación persistía. Era una tontería, pensó. Sólo podrían verla desde el Almiralty Inn, el edificio más alto de la localidad, a kilómetro y medio por lo menos. Y desde allí sería como una mancha en mitad de la hierba. Nadie podía verla, ni nadie de Tomoeda, nunca, podría afirmar que la hubiera visto desnuda, reflexionó.

Pero no porque ella no lo hubiera intentado. De hecho Sakura llevaba dos años tratando de que algún hombre la viera desnuda, pero ninguno se había interesado. Ella era una buena chica, la chica más buena, inocente y virginal de Tomoeda... demasiado virginal para que un hombre quisiera siquiera intentarlo, reflexionó.

Lo cierto era que nadie tenía la culpa sino ella, reconoció. Siempre había escogido el camino de la inocencia. Había sido la mejor scout, la niñera más responsable, la mejor estudiante. Tras la muerte de su padre, a los doce años, había cuidado a su madre, enferma del corazón. Y entonces se había ganado la fama de santa, recordó. Poco después de cumplir los dieciocho, al fallecer su madre, toda la cuidad la miraba compadecida. Se había convertido en la hermanita de la caridad de Tomoeda, y ningún hombre quería intimar con ella.

Además Sakura siempre había insistido en reservarse para el matrimonio. Por supuesto, pensó, al cumplir treinta años y descubrir que no iba a encontrar compañero había cambiado de filosofía. Ya a los veintiocho, al ver que Hoshi se acercaba, había hecho los primeros intentos. Si de verdad quería que el corneta cumpliera su deseo, había pensado, iba a tener que ayudarlo.

Por desgracia había sido demasiado tarde. Casi todos los hombres de alli estaban emparejados, y todos con mujeres que no habían compartido su filosofía sobre el sexo. Los que quedaban, pensó, no la miraban como a una mujer. Igual que los otros, para el caso.

Sakura suspiró y pensó en mudarse de ciudad. Lo había pensado muchas veces, y siempre había rechazado la idea. Tomoeda era su casa, tenía amigos, y nunca había viajado. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de moverse. La idea de volver a comenzar de nuevo, sola, en algún lugar desconocido, le resultaba poco atractiva.

Abrió un ojo y miró al cielo.

**- "Muchas gracias, Hoshi".- **musitó maldiciendo al cometa en silencio.

Y lo mismo hizo con el mito de los deseos. Hoshi había fallado con las tres amigas. Tomoyo no había tenido oportunidad de vivir ningún gran acontecimiento, Meiling aún seguía esperando a que su archi-enemigo recibiera su merecido, y Sakura apenas tenía esperanzas de encontrar un amor eterno.

**- "Eres un cometa muy poco fiable".- **añadió en voz alta cerrando los ojos.

Entonces escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se sobresaltó. Se puso un kimono y se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

**- "¡Ya voy!".- **gritó mientras el timbre seguía sonando impaciente-. **"¿Quiere por favor dejar ya de tocar? No estoy sorda".- **añadió mientras abría la puerta.

**- "No, sorda no, pero sí es usted increíble".**

Aquella voz masculina y profunda penetró cálida en sus oídos. Por un momento Sakura no pudo responder, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Se quedó mirando al hombre en silencio y preguntándose si no estaría aún en la tumbona, sufriendo uno de aquellos sueños eróticos que la invadían de vez en cuando.

El visitante era, sencillamente, muy guapo. El cabello castaño alborotado, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta e indudable elegancia que se ajustaba sólo ligeramente al musculoso torso. Y los pantalones, de corte caro, marcaban su escueta cintura para soltarse por las estrechas caderas y piernas. Sakura hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver un poco más.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba su atención era la rosa color melocotón y la botella de champán que llevaba. Se fijó entonces en el rostro, observó sus preciosos rasgos uno a uno y sintió que la tierra se tambaleaba. Tenía los ojos tan claros como castaños eran su cabello, y estaban enmarcados místicamente por largas pestañas y elegantes cejas marrones. Los labios, sensuales, y los pómulos, de mármol. El esbozó una ligera sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

**- "Hola".- **dijo sencillamente.

**- "Ah, hola".-** contestó Sakura poco elocuente cerrando por fin la boca.

**- "Me llamo Shaoran, ¿y tú?".- **continuó él con una sonrisa pícara.

**- "Sakura" .-** contestó ella sin pensar.

**- "¿Quieres salir conmigo?".**

Sakura parpadeó tres veces, como si un flash la hubiera cegado.

**- "¿Q... qué?".- **tartamudeó.

**- "Está bien, si prefieres podemos quedarnos aquí y disfrutar. Por mí mejor".**

Sakura zarandeó la cabeza tratando de despejar la confusión. Quizá hubiera estado demasiado tiempo al sol, pensó. Aparte de aquel atractivo hombre todo permanecía igual: los crisantemos amarillos, las primeras hojas otoñales caídas en el césped, todo estaba en orden. Excepto, por supuesto, el Rolls Royce plateado con chofer aparcado en la esquina. Eso era poco habitual en el vecindario, pensó.

**- "Y tú, ¿quién eres?".-** consiguió al fin preguntar.

Aquella pícara sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto, como si el hombre no pudiera creer que le hicieran esa pregunta.

**- "¿Que quién soy yo?".- **repitió respirando atónito-. **"Soy Shaoran Li".**

Sakura no dijo nada, se quedó esperando a que se explicara. Pero cuando vio que él tampoco hablaba, añadió:

**- "¿Y qué vendes?".**

**- "¿Vender?".-** volvió a repetir el hombre con un gesto de incredulidad-. **"¿Que qué vendo?".**

Sakura asintió agarrando el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza, preparándose para cerrarla. No le importaba que fuera guapo ni que hubiera llegado en un Rolls Royce. Estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza. De pronto recordó que estaba casi desnuda, y la sugerencia de «disfrutar» cobró un nuevo sentido para ella, un sentido algo siniestro. Tomoeda era una ciudad segura, pero nunca se sabía, se dijo.

**- "Sea lo que sea lo que vende no me interesa"**.- añadió comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar del todo, no obstante, el visitante metió el pie, con su caro zapato de piel italiana, entre la puerta y la jamba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

**- "Creo que no comprendes... soy Shaoran Li".- **repitió el hombre pronunciando lentamente-. **"Li".**

Seguramente me has visto en la portada del Tattle Tales hace unos meses. Me han nombrado el hombre más deseable del año.

Aunque un hombre tan atractivo como él era digno de aquel nombramiento, pensó Sakura, no se iba a dejar engañar.

**- "Ah, enhorabuena, pero creo que me has tomado por la mujer más crédula del mundo". **-contestó ella-. **"Y la mujer más crédula de Tomoeda es Tomoyo, una amiga mía. Vive al otro lado de la calle. Y ahora, si me disculpas... adiós".**

Sakura trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Shaoran permaneció inmóvil, impidiéndoselo con el pie. Volvió a sonreír y ella tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, que sus labios eran deseables. Un rayo de vida pareció hacer palpitar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Tenía que estar verdaderamente desesperada, se dijo Sakura, para que un simple extraño le afectara de ese modo.

**- "¿Pero es cierto que no sabes quién soy?".- **preguntó él-. **"¿Puedes decir honestamente que no conoces mi nombre?".**

Sakura suspiró impaciente, abrió ligeramente la puerta y contestó:

**- "No, lo siento. ¿Acaso debería?".**

**- "¿De verdad no me has visto nunca antes?".- **rió él sinceramente desconcertado. Sakura sacudió la cabeza-. **"¿Ni en televisión, ni en las revistas, ni en Internet? Me sacan todas las semanas en el programa Cámara al descubierto, y hay una página web dedicada a mí".- **añadió inclinándose sobre ella para hacer la confidencia.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, profundamente molesta por las palabras de aquel hombre y reacia a dejarse llevar por su tono de voz. Cuando logró calmarse sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y repitió:

**- "Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de quién eres".**

Shaoran la observó en silencio, como si no pudiera creer que aquello fuera cierto.

**- "¡Qué maravilla!".- **murmuró-.** "Piénsalo un minuto. Seguro que has oído mi nombre en alguna parte. Shaoran Li, el ídolo del mundo".**

**- "Bueno, supongo que eso lo explica todo".- **contestó Sakura sonriendo indulgente-. **"Yo no sigo muy de cerca a los ídolos, no tengo televisión ni acceso a Internet, y las únicas revistas que leo son de decoración".**

**- "Bien, entonces habrás visto dos de mis casas. Salieron en el Architectural Disgest el año pasado. Y el último número de la Metropolitan Home estaba dedicado en exclusividad a mi casa de Central Park".**

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras trataba de recordar y observó al extraño con cautela.

**- "No me digas que el sofá de leopardo y las sillas con rayas de cebra eran tuyas".**

**- "¡Lo ves! Lo recuerdas".**

**- "Sí, pero necesitas un nuevo decorador".- **contestó ella con un gesto de desagrado-.** "Ese ambiente era horrible".**

**- "Pues a mí me encanta ese sofá".- **añadió Shaoran mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

**- "Escucha, hace tiempo que no se lleva la moda africana. Hoy en día los decoradores están volviendo a las formas sencillas. Líneas simples, colores brillantes, mucha luz y espacio. No animales muertos".**

**- "Pues a mí me gustan los animales muertos".**

**- "Bueno, chico, a los mata animales también le gustaban, pero eso no le convertía en un experto en decoración".- **contestó Sakura cerrándose las solapas del kimono.- **"Escucha, ha sido... mm... muy entretenido hablar contigo, señor... ah, sí, Li, ¿no es eso?".**

**- "Por favor, llámame Shaoran".- **asintió él sonriendo.

**- "Está bien, adiós, Shaoran. Tengo que marcharme".- **terminó Sakura tratando de cerrar la puerta sin éxito.

**- "¿Marcharte?".- **repitió él mirando por la rendija incrédulo-, **"¡pero si acabo de llegar! He traído champán".-** añadió elevando la botella.

**- "Sigo sin comprender".- **contestó Sakura.

**- "He traído champán".- **repitió lenta y pacientemente, como si aquello lo explicara todo. - **"Y eso, ¿qué quiere decir?".**

Shaoran curvó los labios de nuevo esbozando una sonrisa devastadora y encendiendo una llama ardiente en el pecho de Sakura.

**- "Significa que cuando terminemos de cenar tendremos ganas de retozar".**

La llama ardiente del pecho de Sakura estalló con aquella declaración. No era posible que estuviera insinuando lo que estaba insinuando, se dijo en silencio. ¿O sí?, se preguntó.

**- "Mm...".**

Sakura no pudo articular palabra, y Shaoran interpretó su silencio como una aceptación. Sonrió pícaramente y añadió:

**- "Ni siquiera tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Da la casualidad de que me gustan las mujeres desnudas. Sobre todo cuando no tienen la señal de bikini en el bronceado".**

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar.

De pronto comprendía que la sensación de sentirse observada respondía a algo real. No sabía cómo, pero el deseable señor Li se las había apañado para verla desnuda, y era el primer hombre de Tomoeda en hacerlo. Y ella ni siquiera había tenido que hacer nada, pensó.

**- "¿Qué?".**

**- "No te preocupes".-** contestó Shaoran sonriendo e ignorando su creciente ira.- **"No voy a contarle a tus vecinos lo hedonista que eres. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero sólo hay una cosa que iguale al placer de tomar el sol desnudo: tomar el sol desnudo con un amigo". **Shaoran levantó de nuevo la botella en el aire, y Sakura observó las refrescantes gotas de agua que caían por los lados. Aquello le produjo un desasosiego interior.** "Bueno, tomar el sol desnudo con un amigo y con una botella de champán".- **rectificó -.** "Nunca se sabe cómo acabará la combinación pero, ¿no te apetece descubrirlo?".**

El instinto le decía que debía cerrar la puerta de un portazo y romperle los dedos del pie, gritar con toda la intensidad de que fueran capaces sus pulmones y rogar para que algún vecino llamara a la policía, pero Sakura no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. En lugar de ello alargó una mano, agarró la botella y empujó a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas. No consiguió tirarlo, pero sí que se tambaleara. Shaoran, sorprendido, retiró el pie, y entonces ella cerró la puerta.

Entonces Sakura abrió la amplia mirilla y añadió:

**- "Gracias, señor Li, pero creo que me basta con el champán".**

Shaoran sólo pudo gruñir. Le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices, recapacitó atónito. Una mujer le había cerrado la puerta en las narices y le había robado el champán, comprendió perplejo. Aquello era una afrenta, la guerra. Airado, levantó el puño para volver a llamar, pero luego vaciló y se dio cuenta de que aquello era una nueva experiencia para él.

Tras años de vagar por el mundo había llegado a pensar que no quedaban experiencias nuevas que vivir. Había estado en todas partes, lo había hecho todo. ¿Un safari en globo? ¿Visitar al Dalai Lama? ¿Tomar el té con la reina de Inglaterra? Lo había hecho todo. Dos veces. El mundo resultaba cada día más aburrido, recapacitó.

Y de pronto aquella tal Sakura le procuraba una experiencia nueva. No sólo no tenía ni idea de quién era, cosa a la que nunca había tenido que enfrentarse, sino que además no tenía mayor interés por saberlo. Las mujeres siempre querían saber quién era él, se dijo convencido, siempre querían conocerlo mejor. Algunas, incluso, habían formado un club de fans cuyo único objetivo era acostarse con él. No era que aprobara tal comportamiento, se dijo. No era tan promiscuo como los medios de comunicación querían hacer creer. Adoraba a las mujeres, pero tenía sus normas. Shaoran miró el buzón. 245 Twin Bells Street. Kinomoto.

**- "Sakura Kinomoto".- **musitó.

No sería difícil descubrir los secretos de su vida, pensó. Aquella era una ciudad pequeña, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. O mejor aún, Wei tenía tiempo. Él no podía arriesgarse a quedar atrapado por una multitud de admiradoras. Metió la rosa en el buzón y se marchó.

Una experiencia nueva, repitió en silencio. Aquello era extraordinario. Sacudió la cabeza sorprendido y pensó. Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer sencilla, el prototipo de mujer tranquila. Excepto no tanto, porque tomaba el sol desnuda, reflexionó. Bajo su aspecto de chica sencilla se escondía un alma hedonista que rivalizaba con la suya. Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa, pensó: tratar de hacérselo comprender.

No sería difícil, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo él era el hombre más deseado del mundo, y ninguna mujer se le resistía. Shaoran entró en el coche sonriendo. Tenía un propósito que cumplir, y eso era algo que no le ocurría a menudo. Una nueva experiencia, una nueva aventura... Sakura Kinomoto le iba a proporcionar ambas cosas, decidió.

Sakura retiró las cortinas del salón y observó a Shaoran subir al coche. Era simple curiosidad, se dijo a sí misma. Aquél sí que era un tipo curioso, pensó.

Creía que simplemente con presentarse ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies. Era evidente que no la conocía, que no sabía los requisitos que ella exigía a los hombres. Tenían que ser decentes, de fiar, y a ser posible de su cuidad. ¿Qué podía desear que él le pudiera dar?, se preguntó

Aparte de horas de satisfacción sexual, por supuesto. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella idea, pero por desgracia sólo consiguió avivar su imaginación. Se había resistido durante demasiado tiempo, se confesó, había estado demasiado tiempo sin experimentar ninguna satisfacción. Más de lo que ningún ser humano pudiera soportar. Se había reservado toda la vida para la unión perfecta, y de pronto aquel sueño parecía inalcanzable. Acabaría siendo una vieja solterona, se lamentó.

Sakura suspiró. Si necesitaba tanto dejar de ser virgen, pensó, si sabía, además, que no lograría el matrimonio perfecto, ¿por qué no conformarse con una unión imperfecta?, se preguntó. No era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no se había arrojado en brazos de Shaoran, por qué no había aprovechado aquella oferta?, volvió a preguntarse.

Pero conocía la respuesta. En lo más profundo de su corazón aún conservaba la esperanza de que Hoshi le concediera su deseo, y deseaba que todo fuera especial cuando el hombre de su vida apareciera. Shaoran, se dijo convencida, no era ese hombre.

Aunque fuera el hombre más deseado del mundo, cosa que dudaba, era tan engreído que sería incapaz de dar nada a una mujer, pensó. Su fama era razón suficiente para evitarlo, si es que era cierta. Ninguna celebridad estaría dispuesta a vivir en Tomoeda, reflexionó.

El ruido del motor le hizo volver la vista hacia la ventana. Observó el vehículo y pensó que se le estaba escapando su última oportunidad. Luego trató de desechar esa idea y decidió no volver a pensar en él. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, tenía cosas que hacer. Era miembro del comité de bienvenida del cometa Hoshi Festival, y eso iba a ocuparle todo el mes de septiembre. Tenía que darle la bienvenida al cometa, le concediera su deseo o no, reflexionó.

**Continuara...**


End file.
